Paradox?
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: A really short skit about Lloyd's curiosity. Just from where those pizza and spaghetti come? Now a collection of drabbles!
1. Paradox?

**Paradox?**

**A/N: Characters aren't mine, thank you.**

Lloyd:*munch, munch*"This is great, Genis!"

Genis: "Thanks! Here is the pizza."

Lloyd: "Say, where all of these come from?"

Genis: "Huh? I made it, of course. Using our remaining ingredients."

Lloyd:"No, not that. It's, umm...This is spaghetti and that is pizza, right? I don't think all of these belong to Sylvarant cuisine. Are these Tetheallans?"

Genis:"Uh, go ask Raine".

(Raine enters)

Raine:" Anything wrong?"

Lloyd:"Hey, Raine, can you tell us from where these foods come?"

Raine:" Do you mean the pizza and spaghetti? It came from a planet called earth."

Lloyd:"Huh?"

Raine:"Yeah, it's an inhabited planet at the galaxy near ours. The milkyway."

Lloyd:"Food from another galaxy?"

Raine:"You could say so actually, nothing vital have known from that planet, if not nothing at all. Almost everything there is still unknown to us."

Genis:"I never thought there is another planet where human lives."

Raine:"Here, I have the map. They say that food came from this country, called Ietary or something like that."

Genis:"Wow."

Raine:"The ancient researchers found this planet through very complicated observation. No telescope existed at those times, so they rely purely on their eyes. Because of that, we only know that human also lived there and nothing more. I'd like to know more, but astronomy is considered old fashioned these days, it's hard to find a good source."

Lloyd:"Hmm, Raine, I wonder…"

Raine:"Say it."

Lloyd:" If it's really unknown, like what you said, how could they draw these maps? And got these recipes?"

Genis:"Whoa, Lloyd."

Raine:"…….."

Genis:"Sis? Sis?"

(Raine exits)

Lloyd and Genis:" Sheesh… (Exits)

Raine: "Lloyd…I underestimated him!"

**A/N: I always wondered why those cultural cuisines could be appeared on all 'Tales Of' games; it seems funny sometimes, so I write this fic. Lloyd can be so bright if he wanted to, huh? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Thinking

**Thinking**

Lloyd:"So…I…"

(Genis enters)

Genis: "Hey, Lloyd, Dinner's ready."

Genis: "Lloyd? Hello!"

Genis :( What's with him? Usually he will jump like crazy if he heard food)" Lloyd!"

Lloyd:"Oh, hey Genis!"

Genis:"What were you doing? You seem so serious."

Lloyd:"Yeah, I was thinking."

Genis: "Hmm? Think about what?"

Lloyd:"Why do you want to know?"

Genis:"Just curious, actually, I mean, it's rare."

Lloyd:"I know what you mean. I'm not that stupid, you know."

Genis:"So, what's it?"

Lloyd:"How I can think on something seriously."

Genis:"……."

Lloyd:"W-Wait! Why do you leave me?"

(Genis leaves)

Lloyd:"Geez, why no one appreciate it when I really think?"


	3. Size Does Matter

Size

Lloyd:" Raine's… Not that big. Collete… quite proportional. Sheena… my, it crossed my deduction."

*Zelos enters.*

Zelos: "Hey dude, I'm so happy! I've heard everything. Yeah, it's time you stepped on manhood."

Lloyd:"What do you mean?"

Zelos:" You're too shallow. Just looking won't work. Do it bravely, like this!"

*Jumped and hugged Sheena*

Sheena:"Stupid Chosen! Let me go! What are you doing? Get off that hand!"

*smack*

Zelos:"Ouch, Hunny,look, it's a misunderstanding!"

Raine:"Sigh. Again, Sheena? I really want to know what make him that stupid."

Zelos:"No! It's Lloyd starti…ouch!"

Lloyd:" I wonder why they're so worked up over shoe size?"

A/N: I think not everyone understand the point here. It's hard for me to write the idea. Hope you get it.


	4. Noishe's Daily Life

**Noishe's Daily Life**

Monday

Genis: "What kind of food do you give to Noishe?"

Lloyd: "Dog food! What else?"

Tuesday

Collete: "Thanks for helping me washing the laundry, Lloyd!"

Lloyd:" No big deal. Ah! My sword! It fell to the river!"

Collete:"W-what will we do?"

Lloyd:"Noishe! Go get it!"*Pushing Noishe*

Noishe:*whine*

Collete: Is it safe?"

Lloyd:"Certainly! All dogs can swim!"

Collete:"I-I'm not that sure…

Wednesday

Sheena:"Darn! It runs away!"

Lloyd:"No, Noishe! Catch it!"

Sheena:" Are you sure?"

Lloyd:"Dogs are born with natural hunting instinct. Trust me!"

Sheena:"But that screech…"

Thursday, and so on…

Sunday

Zelos:" …Must be though living with him, eh?"

Noishe:*whine*

A/N: Lloyd is not mean, but just say he is too… yeah, you know. What do you think of this chapter? I need more idea or prompt to continue this story, so if there's anyone having anything to say (And have more sense of humor than me, obviously), write it at your review, please.


	5. Chef RainePart 1

**Chef Raine-Part 1**

Lloyd: "Sigh. Of all people, why I must end up with you, Professor?"

Genis: "And at lunch time too."

Raine: "Don't be silly. We must get used to go on separate mission like this."

Lloyd: "It's not like I don't respect you or what, but I need decent meal! Please, just let Genis cook."

Raine: "I have a special recipe to try today. Consider yourself to be lucky."

Lloyd: "Lucky? I think 'misfortune' is better."

Genis: "Oh, sister…"

*fifteen minutes later*

Raine: "This is it! Mushroom Stew, still hot and delicious!"

Lloyd:" It's not as bad as the latter."

Raine:"Nah, Lloyd, care to try?

*gulp*

Lloyd:" Yuck!"

Genis:" Where did you find these mushrooms, Raine?"

Raine: "Somewhere near our camping spot yesterday. Why?"

Genis:" These mushrooms… I remember saw this kind of cap somewhere, but, they're poisonous."

Lloyd: "G-Genis?"

Raine:"Let me examine. Hmm, oh yeah, now you mention it..."

Lloyd:"Noooo! I'll die! I'll die!"

Raine:"Oh, shut up. Remember the proverb 'stupid person won't die easily'.

A/N: I know this is not 100 words as usual, but I can't shorten it anymore. Well, hope this is better than the last, and if Lloyd is still alive, I'll try the second part. Have a nice day, Guys! (And girls too!)


	6. Not The Sharpest Sword On The Rack

Lloyd: "Yeah, it's all good!"

Regal: "It sure is. Light, but powerful enough to slash on enemy."

Collete:"You're great, Lloyd!"

Lloyd:"You make me embarassed, Collete."

Genis:"To think that our Lloyd has this kind of ability."

Raine:"I was surprised when I learnt about this. He could do it easily, though blacksmithing is one of the most difficult skills to master."

Sheena:"Do you mean like measuring strikes and all?"

Raine:"Not quite. It includes elemental properties and characteristic of each material, the quality, kind of weapon you want to forge or sharpen, temperature, and many more. A blacksmith must bear in mind what kind of weapon he/she aim for, and the trait. Complicated indeed."

Lloyd:"I don't understand those nonsense."

Genis:"Wait, so how do you manage to do these then?"

Lloyd:"Basically, I just imitate what Dirk did."

Regal:"……"

Zelos:"Not the sharpest sword on the rack, huh?"

Presea:"Absolutely."

Lloyd:"Hey! I haven't sharpened it anyway."

Raine:*sigh* "If there's something needs to be sharpened, it's your brain."

A/N: Guess I must throw away the 'drabbles' label on the summary? It once again exceeds 150 words. Tell me what you think.


	7. Verbal Problem

Verbal Problem

Lloyd: "How long it'll be until we meet them?"

Genis: "It shouldn't be that far. We could catch them soon, I assume."

Lloyd:"This place tires me out."

Genis: "Let's stop a while then."

Lloyd:"Hey Genis, let's eat our _desert_ in this _dessert_."

Genis:"Huh?" *blinked*

Lloyd:"Yup! I bring some dwarven style puddings in my belongings."

Genis:"Oh,you mean _dessert_? Fine then. Hey, I brought some candies with me. Wanna try some? It's my newest recipe!"

Lloyd:"I did not _ob_ject to the ob_ject_."

Genis:"…er, Lloyd? Remind me to teach you decent pronounciation once we reach safer place….and stop using sentences from my book."

A/N: My English teacher deserves the credit. I was stuck on writer's block until he shown me some homonym, homograph, and homophone sheets.


	8. Supposedly Child Lover

**Supposedly Child Lover**

Lloyd:"Say, Dad...How old was mom when you met her?"

Kratos:"That's random, but I think she's 26 when we had you. Since we were on the run for about two years... probably 24."

Lloyd:"And you're from before Kharlan War, yes? That makes you about 4000 years old, right?"

Kratos:"...Right...Just what are you trying to imply here?"

*Regal and Raine join in*

Raine: "What's it, Regal? It looks like you're thinking about something."

Regal: "I'm just remembering. I was about 24 when Alicia was 16. There was 8 years of gap or so between us..."

Kratos: *mumbles* "I don't like where this is heading."

Regal: "So people gives us some dirty looks when they found out...Something along me liking a child. It was a huge scandal and my employees freak out a bit."

Raine: "If you put it like that, well..."*glance*

Kratos: *beet red* "Please, excuse me from this conversation."

* * *

A/N: Just to clarify, Lloyd was really asking innocent question. I was about to wrap this skit series up but this idea has bug me for a long time. Gonna go with "Supposedly Pedophilic" for the title but I think that's too much for our poor Kratos, so-*shrug*-hope you enjoy!


End file.
